La voluntad del peleador
by Jorge M
Summary: La historia comienza con un joven que sumergido en el mundo de las arte marciales pero todo cambia cuando ser de otra dimensión lo manda al dimensión de MLP antropomorfo para su entretenimiento para un torneo especial pero no peleara contra seres normales el peleara contra sus grandes personajes favoritos de anime y de cómics mientras se volviendo mas fuerte con cada puño que de


**No me considero propietario de mi pequeño pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, ni los derechos de autor de los creadores Lauren Faust, Hasbro y de los personajes que voy a utilizar de otras** **categorías.**

* * *

hace mucho tiempo cuando la oscuridad y la luz apenas nacían ellos alguna vez fueron hermanos de la misma primera dimensión considerándolo como madre dimensional donde todo se origino y naciendo mas dimensiones pero mientras mas dimensiones se formaban mas seres nacían ellos fueron los hermanos menores de los primogénitos con características y energías única.

la madre dimensional al ver completado diez dimensiones es decir en total doce hijos manejando sus propias energías la madre dimensional ya no pudo dar mas frutos como sus doces primeros hijos pero luego vio que mas dimensiones empezaron a nacer de las energías de sus hijos pero mas su sorpresa fue que no era uno sino mas seres vivos universos, sistemas, mundos con vidas y vidas mas pequeñas a medida que sus hijos crecían.

madre les dijo que debían cuidar a la vida que ellos nacieran de sus energías y así lo hicieron mas dimensiones nacían a lo largo de los tiempos hasta que el hermano mayor oscuridad se enamoro de un ser de su universo y ella se enamoro de el, hasta que vio como ella no era eterna como el a medida que pasaba el tiempo, rápido empezó a investigar como detener eso hasta que se entero de la energía vital.

vio que quitando una vida podía agregar mas fuerza de vida y prolongarla mas para su amada y así lo hizo pero su acción no quedo desapercibido su hermana Luz descubrió lo que hizo y acuso con sus hermanos, los onceavos hermanos discutieron con su hermano mayor por lo que hizo pero la amada de oscuridad al enterarse de eso se quito la vida por su propia cuenta.

oscuridad al sentir que sus mas grande amor se fue se lleno de ira en su corazón culpo a sus hermanos de su perdida, dio su poder a sus seres que nacieron en su dimensión, para que ellos pudieran tomar lo necesario y no pudieran morir de la energía de su padre oscuridad y declarando guerra contra los universos para someter otras vidas en la guerra y poder hacerse mas poderosos.

por mucho tiempo tomaron vidas y mas vidas para que la dimensión oscura se volviera mas y mas fuerte hasta que la Luz y sus hermanos capturaron los hijos de la oscuridad pero por mas que trataron de eliminaron no pudieron los encerraron en la dimensión oscura para siempre y fueron tras el hermano mayor para terminar la guerra lo sometieron a oscuridad y lo enjuiciaron para encerrarlo su madre lo vigilaría por toda la eternidad pero sus palabras fueron muy contundentes a lo que estaba por venir.

 _"pueden que me encierren eternamente hermanos pero mi influencia ya sera propagado por que me buscaran a mi algo que ustedes no comprenden y temen los vivos y lo que codician mas que nada sus habitantes ellos vendrán a mi para convertirse en mis peones"_

Y tuvo razón todos los seres de la dimensiones se enteraron que los seres de la oscuridad no morían y se volvían poderosos los seres empezaron a dorar a oscuridad para convertirlos en sus peones provocando como sus campeones para hundirlos los mundos en la oscuridad, los hermanos se espantaron al ver como la energía oscura se propagaba era tan feroz y tan contagioso tan repentino los peones oscuros que no podían contener y no sabían como parecería el siguiente peón oscuro entre los millones y millones de los mundos en los seres, los hermanos no sabían que hacer para salvar a los mundos pero oscuridad les hizo una oferta.

 _"que tal si hacemos un juego hermanos y hermanas yo limitare los peones ya que a mi no me conviene que todo se convierten en seres de la oscuridad ya que necesito combustible para que mis verdaderos hijos sigan viviendo para resolverlo serán sujetos por un juego ustedes invocan sus campeón que defienda el mundo y yo invocare el mio que lo destruirá el premio es seguir existiendo o ser combustible para el fuerte yo forzare a mis peones que estén sujetos de esta regla si no serán revocados ¿que me dicen?"_

de mala gana aceptaron su oferta de su juego, los peones oscuros sesearon y los mundos dimensionales se salvan en mayoría cada mundo tenia determinado tiempo para que sean forzados a entrar al juego del oscuro un batalla entre el bien y mal que determinaría el destino del mundo y es ahí donde comienza una cuenta regresiva en un mundo peculiar pero al ver que no había progreso de un peón oscuro, fue enviado por otro peón oscuro pero su fuerza se incremento tanto que ya no era un peón si no un alfil oscuro pero tendría que apegarse de las reglas, si había un alfil oscuro tendría que entrar un peón blanco y enseñarlo para que se convierta en un alfil blanco que este a su nivel y el alfil oscuro lo haría a su diversión.

* * *

todo estaba oscuro se escuchaba un sonido a lo lejano un silbido o un pitido que no desaprecia pero solo lo escuchaba este joven con los ojos cerrados.

 _"wow que paso"_ pensó este joven trataba de abrir los ojos pero le costaba no recordaba que fue lo que paso

-seis- escucho en la oscuridad ante eso el joven quería arquea la ceja sin saber que es lo que significaba

 _"¿seis que?"_ se dijo consternado _"seis huevos, seis pan, seis el numero de cumpleaños de mi sobrino"_ se dijo burlándose de la persona.

-siete- se escucho la voz esta vez se intrigo por el numero que escucho

 _"siete... que es lo que"_ se iba burlar nuevamente no hasta que escucho su otra voz

 _"levántate idiota"_ le dijo la voz _"no me digas que con eso perderás"_ se burlo la voz

 _"¿perder?"_ se pregunto 

-ocho- se escucho nuevamente.

 _"¡idiota levántate y luego te digo"_ se escucho molesta la voz pero el joven estaban entumecidos la cara se sentía adolorida y no se quería levantar pero algo, algo le hizo para que abriera los ojos _"¡idiota hazlo ya si yo te digo que lo hagas lo haces!"_ ordeno la voz sin mas demora su cuerpo se levanto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe tomando una gran exhalación como si le hubiera faltado el aire.

-haaaa-el joven tomo un gran bocanada de aire y miro su entorno las luces casi lo cegaron y el pitido siguió ahí.

-nueve- se escucho el joven miro a la persona que contaba era un sujeto casi de su estatura uno de mayor de edad su vestimenta del señor era de color azul con pantalones negros con guantes blancos se le acerco, el joven casi se retrocede al ver que lo empezó a inspeccionar .

-¿puedes seguir?- le pregunto el señor mirándolo casi estaba apunto el joven de preguntarle que lo que paso pero en su lugar el solo asintió su cabeza -bien- dijo el señor mientras retrocedía mirando hacia atrás.

el joven por fin pudo ver con claridad que es lo que había en su entorno, las personas gritando, las luces que se había calmado un poco en su brillo y el ring donde estaba casi le tomo un segundo cuando vio que había otra persona en el ring pero luego todo se ralentizo.

 _"estúpido de verdad te afecto el golpe_ ¿he?" su otra voz se escucho casi en torno de burla

 _"¿que pasa?"_ se pregunto al mirar su entorno pero juraría que escucho una risa.

 _ **"** bueno pues déjame recapitulare amigo" _ dijo la voz _"soy tu conciencia"_ dijo la voz a lo que el joven solo parpadeo

 _"¿de verdad?"_ pregunto inconscientemente creyendo lo que dijo.

 _"_ _¡no_ _tarado_ _!_ grito de exasperación _"soy tu otra parte soy..._ " la voz se detuvo de repente mientras el joven parpadeo esperando la respuesta _"a decir verdad no se ni de lo que soy"_ dijo su voz casi admitiendo su derrota el joven solo suspiro

 _"asi que ni siquiera sabes lo que eres he"_ se burlo el joven de la voz.

 _"hey al menos yo he sido que te he guiado y formulado todas las estrategias de ataque imbécil"_ grito la voz enojado **_"_** _podría ser tu subconsciente o tu otra parte de tu cerebro que ni siquiera quieres usar tarado"_

 _"_ _es decir estoy loco"_ dijo el joven que puede que haya perdido la razón

 _"no amigo no lo estas o al menos no lo estamos no nos ponemos a hablar en voz alta en frente de la gente ni nos ponemos a hacer una cosa loca"_ dijo la voz pasible _"pero algo que estoy seguro es que yo he organizado y he orquestado cada atributo en las paleas y hemos ganado"_ la voz se escucho muy orgulloso de si mismo mientras el joven solo suspiro ante su arrogancia.

 _"dios al menos dime que no soy arrogante"_ se cuestiono el joven esto hizo que escuchara la voz suspirando

 _"no te haría nada de mal en hacerlo pero en fin somos muy diferente cosa que afortunadamente para ti tu manejas el mayor parte del tiempo tu manejas el cuerpo casi el 99%_ dijo la voz con derrota _" y yo...solo el 1%"_

 _"¿dios no te cansas?"_ pregunto el joven _"es decir viejo ver todo sin poder hacer nada"_ pregunto a su voz viendo que eso seria muy aburrido para el

 _¿je seria pero sabes que es el 1% ?_ dijo la voz a lo que el joven solo curvo su ceja

 _"mi dedo del meñique" contesto el joven_

 _"no mas de lo que te puedes imaginar se dice que todos tenemos un doble cara creo que yo seria la otra cara de la moneda"_ dijo la voz algo que consterno al joven estaba apunto de preguntar pero su voz se anticipo **_"_** _pero eso no importa solo concéntrate en la pelea arreglada"_ dijo la voz

 _"¿pelea arreglada?"_ pregunto el joven cuando miro su entorno

 _"si amigo pelea arreglada en este punto_ _acuérdate que somo luchadores profesionales que nos negamos en seguir estudiando medicina"_ dijo la voz el joven se consterno en escuchar eso

"¿por que escogí ser un medico bien pagado? ¿por ser a un luchador recibiendo golpes?" se pregunto

 _"demonios por que sostener un vida en el momento te pone nervioso que ni yo te puedo controlar y casi te desmayas encima del paciente en la sala de operaciones tuvimos que dejarlo ante ese problema y nunca que otros dependan su vida en ti o en nosotros claro nuestros padres se cabrearon en dejarlo_ dijo la voz con fastidio incluso con tono de vergüenza pero juraría el joven casi sonrió o le dio un pasmo en sus comisura de los labios casi como si fuera un acto involuntario " _pero al menos has tenido buenos usos con ese conocimientos en las peleas"_ dijo la voz con orgullo a lo que el joven solo parpadeo en que consistía en saber que hacia con ese conocimiento.

 _"ho grandioso así que lo uso en los deportes para mandarlos directo al hospital"_ se burlo de lo hipócrita que se oía _"¿que paso ese juramento de los médicos siempre hacen para ayudar otros_ he?" pregunto el joven a su voz a lo que su cara sintió sus cejas inclinados hacia dentro entre sus ojos

 _"bueno al menos que quieras pedir limosna en la calle y comer en la basura creo que saltamos al opción dos amigo, ademas agradece que tu cuerpo sea duro como una roca"_ dijo la voz el joven casi se inspecciono y vio todo el trabajo duro que ha tenido para desarrollar con cuerpo sin indicios de grasa su cuerpo fornido claro aun faltaba que trabajar un uno o dos años para completar su meta de estar marcado _pero regresando a la pelea que hemos estado invictos por mi pero están haciendo trampa aquí nuestro contrincante"_

 _"¿como lo sabes?"_ pregunto el joven a la voz que miro a su contrincante es fornido pero delgado y se movía sus piernas con rapidez se ve que entreno Muay thai

 _"sus manos en sus guantes no tienen lógica"_ dijo la voz el joven miro en dirección del guante _"me podrás decir que soy paranoico pero esos golpes que nos dio y casi nos noquea no son normales y mira sus movimientos"_ dijo la voz y vio que solo movía sus piernas con rapidez pero en sus manos estaban abajo como si no lo pudiera levantar " _algo que se aprendes con la enseñanza del Muay thai y en todos las artes de lucha debes de tener un balanceo con tu cuerpo esta claro que no tiene buen equilibrio el sujeto son erráticos"_

 _"_ _o tal vez tuvo suerte tal vez..._ _"_ el joven trato de dar una lógica humilde hasta que vio que su contrincante dio una sonrisa burlona mientras le enseñaba su dedo del medio muy pedante _"sabes que si esta haciendo trampa"_ dijo el joven molesto al ver estos gesto

 _si lo hace pero debemos terminar rápido sin riesgo debemos hacer ese estilo del capoeira"_ dijo la voz, el joven casi sorprende a la sugerencia

 _"pero es arriesgado y ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara sin mencionar que eso solo lo vimos en el juego del hombre araña y un vídeo en youtube en su_ _método"_ se dijo el joven casi alarmado al a ser el ataque.

 _"eso es justo lo que necesitamos ya lo hemos practicado es hora"_ ordeno el la voz al joven solo dio un respiro de concentración para hacerlo

su contrincante se movió cuando vio que se estaba metiendo el continuo en su movimientos de piernas el joven analizo sus patrones cuando se acerco lo suficiente su oponente soltó un golpe pero no impacto lo esquivo poniendo su mano que impactara, en definitiva duele su impacto incluso en la palma de su mano pero lo ignoro mientras se alejaba de un salto pareciendo que se había sorprendido, el contrincante al ver su oportunidad de temor se acerco y empezó a acerca su oponente justo como el joven luchador quería en este estilo de lucha depende mucho también la estrategia con la que hace algo que aprendió del judo es utilizar el peso de tu oponente a tu beneficio en este caso el se va cansar debido al peso de sus guantes y como predijo empezó a lanzar golpes estúpidamente mientras lo esquivaba con sus manos pero también tenia cuidado en no ir en una área cerrada si no le podría ir mal por suerte el joven luchador era rápido para salir de las esquinas para estar mas seguro empezó a tacar en el bazo derecho en la zona de los antebrazos y en el musculo del brazo en el conejo esto era para trabajar en la mentalidad y físico del peleador.

 _"bien creo que esta preparado para recibir el ataque"_ dijo la voz al ver que el oponente empezó a sudar y empezar a moverse torpe _"comienza"_

el joven peleador lanzo un pata al aire sin dar un contacto físico para sorprender a su oponente sin duda retrocedió por el repentino golpe el joven vio su oportunidad al ver que lo tenia acorralado rápido se posiciono en el suelo mientras se empezó a mover y dio un giro lanzando su primer ataque con su pierna directo a la cara el contrincante lo esquivo aduras penas retrocediendo pero choco con uno de los póster de las esquinas ya estaba acorralado no había salida mientras seguía el movimiento del joven

 _"¡hora!"_ ordeno la voz sin duda sin titubeo el joven el primer golpe que había no tenia destinado en golpearlo pero el segundo ho créeme que querrás evitarlo, lanzado con la primera velocidad que todavía generaba mas multiplicando con el segundo giro genero mas fuerza de ataque para el impacto

 ** _¡pam!_**

se escucho el golpe en todo el escenario incluso la gente dio un grito de dolor como si ellos lo hubieran recibido el joven peleador rápido se re posiciono como su entrenamiento lo había enseñado si no bastaba con eso pero cuando miro su oponente ya estaba tocando el suelo inconsciente el referí empezó el conteo.

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.- decía en voz alta

 _"se acabo"_ dijo su voz

-9..- pauso el referí

-lose- dijo el joven

 _"no de verdad acabo para el"_ dijo la voz a lo que solo arqueo sus ceja ante su comentario.

-¡10 se termino!- grito el referí y luego todo el lugar resonó el publico vitoreo al joven el referí levanto su mano de señal de victoria el joven solo dio una sonrisa mirando todo el publico pero luego la gente de la esquina del oponente se empezó a reunir en el, el joven solo fue a su esquina pero luego mas gente y mas gente empezaron a subir.

-¡doctor necesitamos al doctor!- alguien grito del equipo

el joven casi iba decir "yo soy doctor" pero no seria buena idea por el momento mientras veía la conmoción en el ring vio al doctor que subió al ring y fue al su oponente claro era un idiota pero no se merecía a lo que temía escuchar pero luego abrió los ojos cunado recordó lo que dijo la voz.

 _"¿que hiciste?"_ le pregunto al recordar que su pierna involuntariamente se había movido mas hacia arriba en una posición que estaba un parte frágil y expuesta del cerebro

 _"lo que sea necesario para los que hagan trampa ante nosotros"_ gruño la voz, el joven abrió la boca al darse cuenta cuando vio el medico se elevo del suelo ya sudado con una cara seria solo dio un suspiro para lo que iba decir

-esta muerto-

* * *

 **en el** **vestuario**

el joven estaba sentado en una banca del vestuario aun con los calzoncillos puesto sin haberse cambiado estaba sentado sin energía muy arrepentido mirando al suelo como si esperaba un perdón o que alguien le dijera que no tenia la culpa pero no nadie estaba ahí para el se

 _¿que hice?_ se dijo así e mismo con enojo

 _"sabes bien lo que paso"_ dijo la voz con enojo _"probamos que tienen que pensarlo dos veces al hacer trampa"_ dijo la voz un poco de orgullo

-¡pero esto no es justicia!- se grito -esto...-

 _"calla alguien viene"_ iba preguntar cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta y se vio un señor con ojos lloroso con una cara muy roja viniendo hacia el joven

-¡tu!- grito el señor levantando puño directo hacia el -¡lo mataste!- grito con rabia lanzo su puño pero el joven lo esquivo y le dio con rápida velocidad golpe en el musculo del brazo y en el pecho con una palma abierta el hombre retrocedió con dolor el joven solo se posiciono con calma mirando al señor

 _"creo que llego el padre"_ dijo la voz casi burlona el joven concluyo que era un familiar al su oponente pero viendo los rasgos característicos que se a asemejan mas probablemente era el padre, mientras el padre que perdió su hijo miro lleno de odio respirando con malicia al joven peleador para nuevamente cargar.

-haaa- rugió pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entraron los guardias para sostenerlo

-señor quédese quieto no puede hacer esto- grito un guardia forcejeando pero el padre siguió luchando tratando de alcanzar "al asesino de su hijo"

 _"patético"_ dijo su voz, el joven casi iba dar una reprimenda a la voz hasta que otra voz sonó

-vasta señor- se oyó el grito todo el mundo miro al señor que se acercaba uno de traje con una gabardina fumando un puro

 _"ho nuestro buen amigo Tom el organizador de la peleas"_ dijo la voz casi dando una sonrisa en el joven pero se contuvo cuando se acerco Tom al señor solo dio un suspiro

-señor no puede atacar al peleador por este tipo de causa...- empezó a decir Tom hasta que el otro lo interrumpió.

-el mato a mi hijo- grito el señor, Tom lo dejo pasar sabias muy bien que a el no le gustaba que le interrumpiera peor viendo que el perdió a su hijo hizo una excepción

-y usted firmo un acuerdo- dijo Tom con calma pero el señor empezó a gritar y maldecir al joven una y otra vez

 _es hora de poner fin a esto_ gruño su voz.

-ademas de hacer algo ilícito- dijo el joven todos guardaron silencio en el vestuario incluso el padre agrando sus ojos y empezó a sudar, Tom saco una bocanada de aire de humo para ver al joven peleador serio.

-¿de que estas hablando?- dijo Tom alzando su ceja el joven peleador solo dio una risa

-quieres que diga el haz bajo la manga o tenemos una discusión mas discreta- dijo el joven peleador al padre lo miro ahora espanto y dejo de hacer ruido, Tom hizo un movimiento a los guardias y se fueron ahora solo los tres estaban pero era obvio que "el haz bajo la manga" ya era obvio.

-así que...- hablo el padre pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-quiero cinco millones- dijo el joven peleador desde el inicio sabia que esta familia era millonaria debido el auto que llevaba se le hizo muy inusual que había una pelea con el oponente que peleo ya que había dos opciones una subiendo cosa nunca había escuchado el nombre del peleador o otra estaba arreglado y habían pagado una gran cantidad para la contienda para que el peleara contra el y el era reconocido como uno de lo mejores luchadores a nivel mundial

 _vaya la sangre latina y europea da un gran fruto para la pelea"_

el padre casi le dio un infarto al escucharlo el sabia que es lo que hacia desde que dijo la cantidad para salvar la reputación de su hijo, si se llegara a descubrir lo que hizo podría correr riesgo ser manchado el nombre de su hijo si no pagaba, imagina morir o ser el ultimo escuchar tu nombre siendo objeto de vergüenza por las siguientes generaciones es así como estaba amenazando el joven peleador al padre.

-¿¡que!?- grito el padre -pero tu...-

-o te parece muy poco bueno diez...-interrumpió nuevamente al padre, el joven juraría que vio la cara se ponía en rojo como el hígado pero con gran esfuerzo el señor saco una tarjeta temblando el joven peleador sonrió y miro a Tom.

-Tom puedes por favor de pasar esa cantidad a mi cuenta- dijo el joven a Tom a lo que el solo dio una sonrisa

-¿si por que no?- dijo Tom que hizo un silbido y vino un guardia y dando instrucciones

-gracias- dijo el joven peleador a Tom, el padre solo tembló de enojo sin decir mas y se fue dejando a los dos solos.

-me sorprendes como lo sigues manejando todo esto crió- dijo Tom mirando por la puerta donde se fue el padre, mientra el se estaba yendo a las duchas.

-si ya vez Tom no nos podemos dejarnos que pisotearnos y que no haya consecuencia cuando se meten conmigo- dijo el joven con un gruñido, Tom solo tomo una bocana de su puro y luego lo saco.

-ha debo decirte que no puedes volver a pelear en mi ring- dijo Tom mientras se retiraba pero el joven casi se paralizo

-¿que?- casi exclamo el joven - pero el torneo que sera en la aproxima semana- dijo el joven esperanzado pero miro Tomo solo sacudió la cabeza.

-no- dijo Tom parando para verlo con cara seria -ya son dos que sacas a lo que iban a participar en el- dijo Tom casi enojado - dos los mandaste a sus hospitales- contando los dedos enfrente del joven - y ahora uno a la morgue- dijo Tom sacando el numero tres con sus dedos - sabes que cuando se enteren que vas a participar se retiraran de inmediato es malo para el negocio crió - dijo Tom

el joven solo suspiro que tenia razón - bien entonces a donde voy a participar entonces- dijo enojado a Tom a lo que solo respondió

-no lose pero al menos tienes cinco millones para averiguarlo- dijo Tom saliendo por la puerta.

-en realidad son diez- dijo joven si no lo había escuchado por la cantidad que demando pero Tom solo miro por su hombro con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad... Anon ?- dijo con voz sarcástica su nombre ya por fin retirándose

el joven Anon solo se quedo parado y consternado _el se va quedar con la mitad por si acaso no_ _entendiste"_ dijo la voz, Anon solo dio un suspiro para darse cuenta de algo.

"¿ _hey pero carajo a cabo de hice?"_ dijo sorprendido _"acabo de chantajear a alguien" dijo_ impactado

 _"para la satisfacción de habernos casi noqueado"_ dijo su voz solemne _"pero eso no importa ya no podemos participar en el torneo tendremos que movernos a otro lugar"_ dijo la voz a lo que el joven solo suspiro mientras entraba a la regadera solo había trasladado a esta ciudad hace mas de dos meses y parecía que podría haber encontrado su lugar pero ahora con esto no tenia opción.

 _"ho no otro cambio de la ciudad"_ dijo el joven mientras giraba la llave caliente _iba salir con esa señorita del restaurante_ dijo el joven a lo que su voz solo suspiro.

 _"bueno podemos ir a Brasil"_ dijo su voz a lo que el joven solo sonrió

mientras se dialogaba así mismo un sujeto en cubierto miro dentro del vestuario mirando que solo estaba el, dio una gran sonrisa mientras frotaba sus manos de diversión como si encontrara su juguete, cerro la puerta pero no soltó el picaporte, en voz baja empezó a susurrar mientras la puerta brillaba

* * *

Anon no tardo mucho tiempo en arreglarse después de su ducha se volvió a poner ropa casual mientras verificaba su celular cargado, se puso su gorra para tapar su melena característica ondulado casi chino pero mas largo y para tapar su cara con un cubre bocas de militarizada con dibujos de dientes de un dragón , y poniéndose una chamarra tapando su complexión, el se había hartado de las prensas y de los aficionados pero ahora que esto había sucedido seguro que cazarían como buitres.

 _"bien creo deberíamos de irnos_ dijo el joven

 _"bien por que quiero ese hamburguesa de ese restaurante"_ dijo su voz resonando su estomago Anon solo rió agarrando el picaporte del vestuario jalando la puerta para ir al corredor cerrando sus ojos

 _"bien nos morimos de hambre por esa..."_ se hizo un gran silencio cuando abrió sus ojos y ver el lugar el corredor no era el que el recordaba era un gran pasillo de columnas de mármol con una gran distancia varios sillones algunos armaduras medievales había en ese corredor.

-¿que demonios...?- dijo Anon haciendo el primer sonido en el lugar mientras contemplaba todo girando su cabeza varias veces en el lugar -¿donde estoy?-

-este no es el corredor del edificio que recordamos- dijo en voz alta Anon siguiendo examinando el pasillo

 _"claro que no ni siquiera creo que sea uno de los edificios de la manzana donde estábamos"_ dijo su voz analizando, Anon se quedo congelado al ver todo el lugar por lo que siempre recordó el edificio donde va combatir siempre era un lugar sucio oscuro casi un vertedero esto era un lugar como las fotos de castillos muy elegantes o de un millonario estrafalario.

 _"por lo que siguiente preguntare ¿¡que mierda donde estamos!?_ pregunto su voz

 _"no lose pero esto es para solo la clase alta"_ dijo mentalmente Anon mientras observaba una de las armaduras _"¿acaso el golpe me afecto y estamos alucinando?"_ dijo Anón rascando su cabeza mientras tocaba una de las armaduras

 _"no esto es muy real si fuera una alucinación ya lo hubiera detectado"_ dijo su voz mientras Anon empezó caminar sin rumbo.

 _"sera mejor que volvamos"_ se dijo así mismo volvió por su paso cuando justo iba agarrar el picaporte.

-¡ha!- se escucho un grito femenino.

 _"¡espera!"_ Anon se detuvo al escucharlo luego miro el corredor de donde lo escucho pensando _"escuchaste ese dulce ruido"_

Anon solo arqueo su ceja _"si"_ dijo casi confundido _"¿y?"_

 _piénsalo una chica bonita en problemas que nosotros podríamos ayudar_ dijo su voz casi dando una sonoriza _"y en los mejores de los casos viendo el lugar una sirvienta_ a lo que Anon empezó a sonreír también y se empezó alejar de la puerta mientras se preparaba para hacer su presentación.

Anon empezó a caminar con pasos seguro ideando su plan asomo su cabeza en una de las esquinas y ver su objetivo o bueno en parte había una persona en el pasillo que estaba cubierto por las grandes cortinas del pasillo estando cerca de una ventana a lo que la suposición de anon le llevo acabo que ella estaba cambiando las grandes cortinas y debió haber caído, Anon sonrió mientras sacaba su celular y ponía una música llamado _"Southern Nightgs"_ mientras se acercaba con pasos seguros cuando llego el solo tosió.

-¿esta bien?- dijo Anon con voz profunda sonriendo a lo que la persona debajo de las cortinas movió su cabeza hacia el sin poder mirar.

-ha-he... si.. estoy bien- dijo la persona un poco avergonzada.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo Anon en su actuación de caballero.

-ho muchas gracias- dijo la persona agradecida mientras - pero por favor no lo arrugue acaban de ser planchado-

-no hay problemas ¿misss...?- Anon pauso para que ella pudiera decir su nombre cosa que funciono

-Flor dulce- dijo la señorita algo que hizo Anon se curvara su ceja ante el nombre

 _"aaa me dijo su apodo para no decir su nombre vaya es precavida"_ dijo empezando a jalar poco a poco las cortinas mientras se presentaba.

-mi nombre es Anon es un placer- dijo mientras empezaba a juntar la cortina acomodando en el piso que no se maltrate.

-Anon vaya es un nombre curioso- dijo la señorita Flor dulce.

 _" mi nombre es curioso"_ se pensó para si mismo _"juraría que mi que mi nombre es muy_ _común"_ mientras seguía tirando

 _"da gracias a dios que no pusieron el nombre de un famoso no es que tenga problema con ellos pero creo que ya son mucho con "el jugador tal"_ Anon asintió para si mismo para seguir continuando mientras seguía hablando.

-bueno mas fácil de recordar que ser olvidado y siendo original - dijo Anon con una sonrisa picara.

-eso cierto es fácil de recordar y mas distinguido no te imaginarias cuantas Flor tenían que levantar sus orejas en una clase- dijo riendo a lo que Anon rió también y viendo que estaba apunto de terminar

-hey Flor tienes algo planeado en tu descanso- pregunto Anon sonriendo a lo que hizo que ella dejara de moverse y mirara a su dirección.

-vaya vaya señor Anon apenas nos estamos conociendo y ya esta saltando algunas formalidades y me esta proponiendo una cita tan bruscamente- dijo la chica a lo que Anon arqueo su ceja ante su mención de formalidades y brusquedad.

"muy bien ella se esta haciendo la dura o es que regresamos en la época donde había caballeros en armaduras"  dijo su voz "o estamos en japón"

pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la mano de la señorita se alzo

-pero...pasare todos los protocolos y aceptare su invitación- dijo ella, a lo que Anon solo sonrió retirando la cortina de la cabeza para poder por fin ver a Flor y ella con el pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-bien entonces es...-Anon no termino cuando vio a Flor su melena de color de la miel y sus ojos verdes y una gran figura era lo único normal pero cuando la vio no era persona, las normalidades sus orejas, su boca, su piel había una pelaje que le cubría de color amarillo y...su cola eran rasgos característicos de un equino.

Anon se paralizo como Flor también que lo vio los no se dijeron nada

 _"¿Que diablos?"_ / **"** _¿que diablos?" su voz como el dijeron en sus mentes pero "la persona" tenia otra expresión mas ruidosa_

-HAAAAA- dio un grito que hizo que Anon retrocediera y cayera al piso mientra veía a Flor correr desapareciendo en unas de las esquinas, Anon no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo mirando por donde se fue

 _"sabes ya me inclino a tu suposición de que si nos metieron una buen golpe"_ dijo su voz

-¿que acaba de pasar?- dijo Anon todavía impactado pero luego escucho varias pisadas.

 _"no importa pero sera mejor que te muevas ahora de clases de ninjistsu funcione ve a la ventana y cuélgate de_ _ahí no sospecharan que te fuiste por ahí"_ rápido fue a la ventana y se agarro en el borde mientras escuchaba como poco a poco se acercaron las pisadas.

-lo vi por qui- grito la voz familiar de Flor, Anon la reconoció que debió haber traído seguridad se alzo para ver como eran ellos pero cuando los vio...

 _"ahora si me siento en la edad media"_ dijo su voz eran seres con armadura blanca y dorada con el símbolo del sol en alguno de ellos llevaban lanza y espada como sus armas si era como ver el señor de los anillos pero no tan robusto algunos eran livianos pero se asemejaban Flor en características es decir muchas de las guardias eran mujeres bien trabajadas y solo pudo ver unos pocos hombres por las proporciones físicas, todos seguían mirando en el pasillo con cautela mientra dando la espalda la venta donde estaba Anon colgado

-¿seguro de lo que vistes Flor?- dijo uno de ellos por la voz era una mujer.

-si vi al ser demoníaco por aquí- dijo Flor un poco espantada mientras todos seguían mirando en el entorno.

-¿como sabes que es un demonio Flor?- dijo una voz mas

-por que se veia muy espeluznante...- dijo Flor con mucho temor agarrándose así misma mientras

-puede por favor describirnos ¿como era?- dijo la misma voz femenina cosa que Anon debió suponer que es la capitana.

Flor trato de hablar aun poco temblorosa toso empezaron a escucharla -si lo hubieran visto ustedes también estarían temblando...sus dientes eran de un depredador aun que tenia una pariencia muy distinta como era como nosotros pero muy diferente- termino Flor.

-bueno tiene que estar por aqu vamos a revisar todo el el piso guardias- dijo la capitana con voz firme

-Capitana puedo hablar- dijo una voz varonil

-¿que pasa recluta?- pregunto la capitana.

-ha bueno estaba pensando...no seria a la mejor una de la bromas de ese ser llamado Discordia- dijo el recluta para que todo empezaran gruñir y suspirar de cansancio

-si eso puede ser-

-si ese tipo hace este tipo de bromas-

-la verdad no se por que la princesa Celestia se deja cortejar por ese tipo-

-si siempre hace desastre por todo el castillo-

Anon empezó a escuchar mas y mas cosas negativas de este ser llamado "Discordia" y pero lo que le llamo mas fue la palabra princesa Celestia.

- _"eso significa que si viajamos al pasado"_ se pregunto Anon

 _"claro para ese entonces los libros de historia nos hablaban de otras razas pensantes con cola, oreja y hocico de caballo"_ dijo su voz con una voz sarcástica _"no puede ser un viaje en el tiempo mi amigo de eso estoy seguro"_ se callo la voz para seguir todavía escuchando las quejas dentro hasta que se escucho una fuerte pisada que les hizo callar.

-¡soldados!-grito la capitana con voz de mando -¡esto no es manera de comportarse!- regaño la capitana -¡nosotros somos los guardias de la nación Equestre y nuestro deber es salva guardar la paz que han peleado las princesas y los elementos de la armonía por todo el reino sin ninguna queja ¿entendieron?- enfatizo la capitana.

-¡señora si señora!- todos bramaron.

-bien- dijo la capitana para luego mirar a la sirvienta -Flor tu habiendo limpiado los desastres del...señor Discordia...¿crees que sea el?-pregunto

-mmm...no lo creo capitana- dijo Flor poniendo su mano en su barbilla pesando - el ser bueno...era muy diferente en el comportamiento del Sr. Discordia-

-¿como en que?-pregunto la capitana

-como... un poco mas maduro- dijo ella a lo que todos contestaron enseguida.

\- no es Discordia-dijeron todos, la capitana miro nuevamente a sus soldados sin perder su esencia de liderazgo

-soldado nos dividiremos en equipo de dos, revisaremos cada cuarto y cada pasillo incluso cada armadura si es necesario - todos asistieron.

-¡rompan fila soldados!- grito la capitana -espera recluta...lleva a la señorita Flor a otra nivel e envié un mensaje al cuartel que estén estado de alerta de un intruso desconocido- ordeno la capitana al recluta el solo asintió y estaba apunto de escoltar a la sirvienta hasta que ella hablo.

-he...capitana- hablo Flor con un poco de miedo cuando la vio directamente - por favor no le haga daño- dijo la sirvienta cosa que hizo arquear la cejas de la capitana pero Flor siguió hablando -el se ve que no ser malo...me ayudo en una de mis desastres...asi que...- pero fue interrumpida por la capitana

-eso depende del ser Flor- dijo la capitana mientras ya se daba la vuelta pero no le ayudo mucho a Flor casi angustiada del destino del ser.

-venga señorita Flor hay que irnos- dijo el recluta llevando a Flor y dejando el pasillo solo.

Anon asomo la cabeza para ver el lugar que estuviera despejado al ver que no había nadie se metió sacudiendo sus brazos adoloridos

-uf que bueno que hago barras- dijo Anon mirando el entorno con precaución

 _"_ eso no importa tienes que regresar a la puerta por donde nos metió a este lugar"  dijo su voz _" están apunto de dar la alarma a si que rápido recuerda las técnica del Cho ho y podrás salir sin que te detecten "_

 _Cho ho: son los tipos de estrategia o técnicas que se emplea en filtraciones o espionaje en el arte ninja._

Anon casi suspiro, estas técnicas son muy difícil de poder manejar es un nivel mucho mas avanzado a nivel mental como físico para volver silencioso el cuerpo cosa que nunca pudo desarrollarlo bien o tal grado de un verdadero ninja, pero viendo su situación no tenia de otra que emplearlo lo mejor que recuerde de su entrenamiento mientras se repetía en su mente las palabras.

"ritmo no acelerado pero lo suficiente para no ser tan lento, mente silenciosa despeja cualquier distracción y vive en el momento se decía, se silencioso como el aire"

se pego a la pared en unas de las esquinas al ver que no había nadie se metió al corredor en puntillas con mucho cuidado pero poco poco estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no quería imaginar si lo llegaba capturar preguntándose si se convertiste en objeto de estudio o en esclavo exótico todo eso le hacia mientras avanzaba con cuidado sin darse cuenta que respiraba mu fuerte mientras pasaba al segundo corredor.

 _"tonto que haces respira con normalidad si sigues así te ahogaras en pánico y estarás mas cansado recuerda el entrenamiento serena tu mente, se como una pluma ágil y silencioso"_ dijo su voz calmándolo .

Anon respiro tranquilamente mientras seguía moviendo pero luego una sensación de peligro lo alerto, rápido se lanzo al piso rodando para esquivarlo

 ** _clanck._**

se escucho para luego posicionarse en su modo de ataque ninja miro donde estaba y vio una flecha clavada en donde estaba y miro a su oponente del otro lado del pasillo estaba una guerrera esbelta y tonificada de pelaje de color blanco con una armadura dorada ligera cubriéndola sosteniendo un arco y una flecha mirada muy analítica pero su gesto mostraba casi que se había sorprendido como lo esquivo.

-veo que fue bueno que yo me quedara aquí- dijo la guerrera Anon reconoció la voz era la capitana se debió haber quedado aquí esperándolo para que saliera de su escondite, Anon analizo todavía a su oponente mientras seguía mirando, pero podía sentir que igual ella lo miraba con curiosidad en su extraña pose po -es bueno de que todos se hayan ido para que yo sola te manejara- dijo casi sonriendo a lo que Anon solo se mofo

-¿te sientes muy capas de manejar esta pelea tu sola contra una extraña criatura o es que buscas acción en tu día de trabajo- pregunto Anon con su tono de burla, el quería conocer que tipo de guerrera en mentalidad siempre lo había echo así para evaluar a sus oponentes como poder atacar en sus mentes, por lo que había escuchado ellos tenían paz desde hace mucho y ellos lo valoraban, cosa que seria una gran ventaja para el en su lucha de no tener experiencia.

 _"para mi seria aburrido"_ , dijo su voz, pero la capitana arqueo su ceja a la pregunta que hizo.

-¿que... acción?- pregunto ella como si fuera un insulto lo que dijo -no a mi me gusta un día tranquilo, hacer mi patrulla, entrenar reclutas e ir con mi familia- dijo ella, para luego sacar una flecha- pero viendo tu pose, tus movimientos, tu reacción - enumero los detalles que evaluó, para luego mirar a Anon a sus ojos -eres un ser con experiencia en combate...cosa que no puedo arriesgar a mis soldados a pelear contra tí- dijo ella todavía precavida pero ella miro el cubre bocas con su dibujo de dientes de dragón y la gorra característico que solo mostraba su ojo muy analítico casi dando un escalofrió como lo miraba -o seas lo que seas- dijo ella no estando segura que especie era el.

-¿entonces por que no confías en tus soldados?- pregunto anon siguió analizando.

-por que ellos son todavía son inexpertos gracias a las princesas las paz de Equestria a perdurado por generaciones sin que vean la violencia de los tres facciones- dijo la capitana pero luego se dio cuenta que habían estado conversando por mucho tiempo -pero ya es hora de terminar nuestra conversación así que te rindes o tendré que uso de fuerza letal para someterte...- en ese momento no supo lo que ocurrió pero al ser que apuntaba rápidamente se había movido con diestra y siniestra disparo su flecha pero vio como el eludió con facilidad su flecha cosa que hizo a la entrar en pánico cuando vio que estaba apunto de agarrarlo.

-te tengo- pensó Anon solo era usar un llave terminar pero luego vio como ella salto hacia atrás para caer pero Anon se sorprendió cuando vio que nunca toco el suelo y se movió como una hoja mientras se alejaba de el para luego levitar del suelo.

-¡¿ella puede volar?! - exclamo Anon al verla en aire.

 _"mira en su espalda"_ dijo su voz cuando lo hizo se sorprende al no haber notado las alas de capitana que batían

\- no me di cuenta que tenia alas- dijo Anon regañándose -eso significa que fuera de rango de poder alcanzarla- miro a la capitana que se preparo para sacar otra flecha estaba apunto de estirar pero luego empezó a correr, la capitana vio que el rapido se alejo y se fue por una de las esquinas.

-cobarde- gruño la capitana al ver que rápido se fue.

rápido voló por donde se fue preparando su arco dio solo veía movimientos que se desvanecían en las esquinas algo que se altero haciendo que volara mas rápido persiguiéndolo

-no seas un cobarde al menos ten un enfrentamiento honorable...- pero al acercarse en una de las esquinas solo vio una mancha que impacto su rostro en su ojo.

-haaa- la capitana cayo al piso rodando para luego chocar contra el muro se agarraba el ojo derecho muy adolorida que alguien le hubiera golpeado, .

 _"me tendió una_ trampa" pensó la capitana levanto su cabeza mirando a al ser que perseguía sosteniendo una lanza que lo había golpeado _"me hizo que lo persiguiera y aumento la velocidad en la ultima para golpearme e justo en el momento que yo lo persiguiera a toda velocidad..."_ mientras veía que el sujeto agarro su arco que se le había caído _"pudo haber clavado pero..."_ la capitana vio que lo había golpeado no en la punta si no con el otro extremo de la lanza del agarre pero luego vio que en la parte que el agarraba era la punta que escurría su sangre del ser, ella se quedo casi palabra al darse cuenta que prefirió derrama su sangre que hacerla daño pero luego movió su lanza apuntando el filo directo hacia ella estando acorralada.

- _deja me ir-_ dijo el ser enfrente de ella, lo que hizo que la capitana lo mirara nuevamente pero luego ella solo le dio un gesto enojada por el método que uso contra ella.

-¿no tienes honor?- dijo la capitana viéndolo duramente - ¡escapando de tus batallas para luego hacer este truco tan sucio!- exclamo la capitana con enojo - tu no tienes honor- dijo la capitana con una mirada que pareciera que podría matar.

Anon solo suspiro a su comentario - si lo tengo- dijo el mirando a la capitana con seriedad -pero en una situación de supervivencia lo único que importa es ganar acomode lugar- dijo el mirando a la capitana con cuidado- solo demuestro respeto cuando estamos en un duelo de acuerdo mutuo o al menos que te considere un gran rival- dijo Anon mirándola -cosa que no te considero- dijo Anon haciendo que la capitana se enojara mas estaba punto de hablar cuando la lanza se acerco a centímetros de su cara mientras el seguía mirándolo -lo siento capitana pero tu no tienes esos ojos de determinación- dijo el

pensando con temor que iba asestar un golpe mortal cerro sus ojos y aparto su mirada para luego sentir un duro golpe y perder la conciencia.

* * *

Anon agarro a la capitana inconsciente y se acerco a una de las miles puertas del lugar por suerte era un habitación con varios muebles la puso con cuidado en el sillón y analizo el cuerpo de la capitana solo en su aspecto visual no analizando tan profundo o aprovechado analizo su armamento y su armadura de la capitana pero no podía apartar la vista de maravilla atlética de la capitana .

 _"sabes no estaría mal que nos fijáramos en su.. "_

-no- dijo firme mente - no me aprovechare solo estudiaremos su armadura- no tuvo respuesta de su voz interior pero juraría que sintió que solo dio un suspiro cansado, mientras estudiaba la armadura se dio cuenta que la armadura tenia muchas fallas

\- la armadura no cubre del todo pero me imagino a que es una armadura ligera hace sea mas rápido en moverse- luego miro a la capitana- sumando su capacidad de vuelo con estilo tipo arquero tendría una gran ventaja en todos lo que se enfrentara pero un espacio abierto no cerrado ahí fue donde ella fallo - dijo mirando el entorno.

-pero sera mejor que no pierda mas el tiempo y mejor vuelva por donde vine- dijo se levanto una vez terminado de analizar cerro la puerta una vez visto como puede enfrentarse a la guardia del terreno.

* * *

-uf por fin- dijo suspirando de alegría al reconocer la mochila que había dejado en frente de la puerta estaba cansado y agotado.

después de caminar en sigilo pero varias veces se había topado con otros soldados en pareja que seguían buscándolo, tuvo que planear cuidadosamente como tender la trampa y hacerlo de manera rápida y precisa sin ruido para poder atrapar al otro sin dar aviso gracias al estudio que hizo en la armadura fue mucho mas fácil para poder noquearlos pero eso no significaba que no estaba cansado el ultimo le dificulto mucho casi perdiendo el agarre pero lo consiguió sentia sus brazos y piernas y brazo ya caído como espagueti.

-demonios esto fue mas complicado- dijo en voz alta suspirando agarro su mochila.

 _"mira de lado bueno ya sabes como hacer las llaves mas va ser mas fácil poder someter a nuestros oponentes"_ dijo su voz interno, a lo que solo se quejo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para garrar la perilla.

-no importa por lo menos ya voy poder salir de esta...-cuando lo giro para esperar mirar el vestuario no fue lo que esperaba.

-¿que?- hablo Anon viendo en el interior que no era el vestuario- no pude ser- dijo al solo ver que había escoba, balde agua y otras cosas pero no había nada mas que eso.

-no puede ser cierto...- mascullo mirando adentro

-¡no te muevas!- dijo una voz detrás de el, miro alado para ver aun guardia de color naranja con cabello azul eléctrico sosteniendo una ballesta estaba apunto de lanzarse contra el pero luego vio mas ocho guardias apuntando con sus ballestas, Anon analizo el entrono pero solo suspiro al ver que estaba rodeado y estaba muy cansado y estaba conmocionado lo que había descubierto que su único escape a su realidad desaprecio por lo que solo levanto sus brazos y se arrodillo.

-me rindo- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

* * *

no sabe cuanto tiempo paso que lo llevaron arrastrándolo de los brazos mientras seguían apuntadlo al parecer lo consideraban muy peligroso ya que lo siempre lo apuntaban sin ningún parpadeo, doblaron en varias esquinas y bajaron por unas escaleras, el quería decir que el podía caminar por su cuenta pero viendo que estaban muy nervioso no quería correr riesgo que sus ballestas disparan "automáticamente", solo siguió pensando que es lo que va suceder ahora al ver que no hay forma de regresar a su realidad, solo pensó en los experimentos que harían en el solo suspiro para luego ver un corredor lleno de guardias, levanto la cabeza para mirar una gran puerta que rápido los guardias lo abrieron sin detenerse.

dentro Anon solo vio grandes ventanas de colores con imágenes pero no los pudo contemplar al ver que los guardias lo obstruían pero lo le llamo la atención al acercarse vio dos tronos uno era dorado y el otro plateado pero lo que llamo fue mas sus ocupantes que se caracterizaban una era oscura con el pelo ondulando con un viento inexistente moviendo de color azul brillando era como ver las estrellas en cielo estrellado con alas mas grande y un cuerno que salia de su frente con vestido pegado a su cuerpo viendo su grandes curvas casi de reloj de arena.

pero la que se destaco mas fue la mujer blanca pura de cabello arco iris con una gran figura pero mucho mas grande que la oscura Anon se quedo sin habla al verlas y casi parpadeo atónito viendo a la mujeres enfrente de el, pero salio de estupor cuando le lanzaron hacia adelante con fuerza.

-mis princesas encontramos al extraño ser- dijo el guardia hincando con respeto - lo capturamos en el lado oeste del castillo viniendo por sus cosas- dijo el guardia dejando su mochila alado

Anon solo vio que las princesas solo se quedaron firmes e ilegibles en su lugar mirándolo podía sentir que ella podrían ser sus verdugos solo agacho la cabeza para que estuviera preparo para que lo llamaran mientras el guardia terminaba de dar su reporte.

-hay alguna baja guardia Flash?- pregunto la princesa de blanco a lo que el guardia solo negó.

-no señora todos están bien pero todos los guardias del piso están inconscientes- dijo Flash aun en su pose, se escucho una exhalación de alivio que escucho Anon.

-lo han interrogado?-pregunto la ser oscura, nuevamente el guardia negó

-no cuando lo capturamos rápido lo trajimos aquí mi princesa para que pudieran interrogarlo- dijo el Flash terminando de hablar.

-gracias sentry- hablo su princesa mientras se ponía de pie como la otra- mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos- dijo la princesa Anon no se sorprende mucho que son familiares aun que distintas características eran extrañamente familiares pero oír que son hermanas confirmaba que ellas son las gobernantes supremas, el guardia se alzo se fue junto a los otros que estaban parados.

Anon pudo sentir su corazón acelerando tratando de controlar su mente y cuerpo que no hiciera nada amenazante mirando todo el tiempo el piso solo escuchando los pasos de las princesas solo vio como dos sombras se mostraron en el piso que el miraba significando que ellas estaban enfrente.

-levántate- dijo la voz de que pertenece a la princesa blanca, el escucharla no fue amenazador ni amabilidad pero con cuidado Anon se levanto poco a poco y alzo su cabeza para mirar a sus ojos de las dos princesas cuando lo hizo la hermana de color azul casi abrió la boca consternada al verlo pero la hermana de color blanco no hizo un gesto pero si se quedaron mirando por un buen rato.

-¿quien eres tu?- dijo ella, Anon solo suspiro

-mi nombre es Anon- respondió claro y preciso sin decir mucho.

-¿por que estas aquí?- pregunto ella, Anon abrió la boca pero se detuvo cosa que no le gusto su hermana

-contesta criatura- exigió, Anon la miro pero solo para negar con sus cabeza.

-no lo se- dijo Anon haciendo que las princesas arquearan sus cejas.

-¿como que no sabes?- dijo la princesa de blanco Anon solo movió su cabeza.

-no se por que estoy aquí- dijo pero luego un golpe hizo que arrodillara y vio que la princesa de azul había sacado de la nada un lanza muy amenazador apuntándolo mientras algo despedía en su arma también vio que su cuerno brillaba de color azul, esto hizo recordar que en algunos guardias que había noqueado tenían un cuerno y brillaban pero al final se desaparecían cuando ya estaban noqueados, pero viendo a ahora lo que sucedía con la princesa de color azul le hacia preocupar mucho lo que fuera a ocurrir si molestaba a las princesas.

-deja de mentir criatura- exigió la princesa, Anon estaba apunto de decir algo pero su hermana agarro la lanza de su hermana.

-Luna contrólate- dijo ella por lo que su hermana hora conocida Luna la miro.

-Hermana obviamente esta mintiendo- dijo Luna con enojo, Anon escucho la forma que se dirigió a su hermana con respeto reconociendo que ella es la hermana mayor -debemos sacarle la verdad puede que sea uno de esos sugeridores de Tireck o de Sombra- dijo Luna mirando duramente a Anon, pero su hermana solo negó.

-hermana si fuera un seguidor hubiera terminado con la vida de los guardias- dijo su hermana mayor- esto no tiene lógica- dijo ella pensando y miro al ser -¿como llegaste hasta aquí sin ser visto?-pregunto

-bueno...la verdad- dijo anon suspirando viendo que ella era muy racional-yo de repente aparecí aquí- dijo Anon haciendo que las dos siguieran viéndolo confundidas por lo que Anon explico - yo estaba en un edificio muy diferente este y estaba en el vestuario- siguió explicando- cuando me disponía a salir abrí la puerta y me trajo aquí.

todo el mundo se quedo silencio analizando lo que el dijo.

-quieres decir que fuisteis transportado- dijo la princesa de blanco como si fuera lo mas común a ese echo.

-si- dijo el no muy seguro ante ese idea.

-pero eso no explica por que ataco a las guardia- dijo Luna mirando duramente, Anon solo suspiro.

-yo...- respiro hondo - tenia miedo- dijo haciendo que las princesas miraran confundidas.

-¿miedo por que?- pregunto la hermana de blanco.

-me entro el pánico cuando vi que soy muy diferente a ustedes- rascando su cabeza avergonzado- pensé que si me atrapaban me harían experimentos- termino mirando al suelo.

-pero por que no es que seas muy diferente a nosotros solo eres diferente claro- dijo la princesa mayor

-bueno veran es por que...- dijo pensando bien lo que iba decir- soy de otra dimensión- dijo para eso se quito la gorra y el cubre bocas revelando su cara las princesas ensancharon sus ojos al ver al ser que no podían distinguir inclusos en su largos años de vida.

-soy un humano de otra dimensión que no se como llegue aquí- dijo Anon las princesas solo parpadearon pero Luna miro su hermana.

-Celestia esto es cosa suya - dijo Luna con tono molesto e inexpresivo, tanto Anon como ahora conocida como Celestia miraron a Luna Anon arqueo su ceja pensando ¿a quien se refería? pero Celestia supo de inmediato,

-hermana no puedes culpar a Discordia que sea su broma...- no finalizo cuando su hermana Luna le apunto su dedo en su pecho.

-claro es de el - espeto su hermana a ella- la broma de chocolate en el trono, la plaga de los sapos en los baño, los armaduras parlantes con gestos groseros y sin mencionar los laxantes en los cuarteles...- respiro hondo con un gesto muy enojado con una vena salida grito -¡TODOS SON BROMAS DE TU NOVIO!- grito con estruendo molesto como si hubiera guardado por semanas.

Celestia solo suspiro frotando sus ojos tiene razón Luna -hermana no sabemos si es de el...- trato de hablar pero fue cortado por su hermana.

-te apuesto de mi mejor rebanada de pastel que tiene magia del caos alrededor el- dijo Luna con una sonrisa muy segura, pero Celestia no se veía muy segura.

-bueno...- dijo ella al principio nerviosa para luego respirar profundamente con confianza y se acerco a Anon mientras ponía su palma en el mientras brilla su cuerno a uno de color dorado

-no te preocupes señor Anon solo vamos a ver que tipo de magia es lo que le trajo a nuestro mundo- dijo Celestia, esto hizo que Anon arquear su ceja.

-¿magia...en su mundo hay magia?- pregunto Anon mientras veía como se manifestaba a lo que Luna respondió asistiendo.

-si en nuestro mundo hay magia lo que esta brillando como alrededor de mir hermana es energía magica que ella expide...- dijo ella contestando para luego mirar a Anon con tristeza -y discúlpanos por...-hablo pero ella fue interrumpida por el gesto de Anon levantando una mano.

-no te preocupes princesa Luna- dijo Anon sonriendo- puedo ver el motivo de ser dura y mas si ataque a la guardia- dijo Anon avergonzado - pero perdonare cualquier cosa si tu también me perdonas- dijo con una sonrisa.

algo que Luna se quedo viendo casi atónita para luego sonreír - entonces estamos perdonados- dijo amablemente mientras siguieron viendo que la energía mágica de Celestia broto y en volvió a Anon

-La verdad Luna sigo diciendo que esto no tiene nada...-Celestia no termino cuando alrededor de Anon salio un brillo distorsionado con varios números y entre otras cosa y ¿un pollo de goma?.

-muy bien no soy experto pero viendo eso...-dijo señalando pero luego una burbuja de azul cubrió a Luna y Anón y luego vino un grito estremeció el lugar.

-¡DISCORDIA!- el grito de Celestia fue con furia y potente que casi se desquebrajo el piso cuando termino Luna desactivo el escudo para solo suspirar de decepción

-la verdad no se que le ves en el-dijo Luna cruzando los brazos, Anon miro a las dos hermanas no tardo mucho cuando un brillo apareció un ser en traje con ramos de flores y un botella de champaña junto con unos vasos se postraron en frente de Celestia con los ojos cerrados.

 _"¿este es Discordia...su novio?'"_ pensó Anón al ver al sujeto uno muy delgado de piel gris con cabello blanco al estilo del científico de de volver a futuro con una barba de chivo también vio que tenia un diente sobresalido como un colmillo Anon solo alzo su ceja viendo entre Celestia y del sujeto Discordia _"este tiipo debe de tener una suerte increíble para que alguien así como Celestia se fije en el"_ Anon solo sacudió sus pensamientos _"pero no debería juzgar la apariencia no lo es todo a lo mejor es un gran sujeto"_

-mi brillo de Sol en que te...- pero cuando lo abrió se espanto mucho cuando vio a "su brillo de sol" furiosa -...ayudar?-

Celestia se acerco y lo agarro de su barba de chivo y se le acerco a su cara.

-me puedes explicar por que trajiste a un ser de otra dimensión ¿a la nuestra?- grito Celestia, Anon vio como literal sus cabellos se transformaron en llamas mientras ella lo señalaba, el mientras tanto estaba parpadeando por el enojo de la princesa Celestia miro a Luna que ella igual estaba impresionada como los guardias dejaron sus pose viendo ahora su princesa en enojo puro, Anon se le acerco a Luna para susurrarle.

-¿no es común ver a tu hermana de esta forma?- susurro a Luna ella solo negó su cabeza.

-no por lo general yo soy el que mas enojada con el por lo general mi hermana solo le sermonea- dijo Luna los dos volvieron a ver a la dos pareja para ver que Discordia se ponía a hablar.

-Celi la verdad yo no tengo idea de que me estas...- Discordia hablo mientras miraba en dirección para ver a Anon y se quedo mirando al humano, Anon sintió como Discordia lo analizaba ¿con molestia? vio que Discordia desapareció para aparecer enfrente de el mientras lo seguía observando para mirar a su brillo de sol molesto.

-¿quien es este?- dijo Discordia señalando con su pulgar hacia el con fastidio, tanto Anon como Celestia solo parpadeo por el comportamiento viendo que al parecer no le agradaba a Discordia

 _"vaya solo me ve y ya le caigo mal por que me pasa eso con los novios de mis amigas"_ suspiro casado preguntándose Anon este trato que siempre a tenido.

Celestia solo suspiro de mala gana y prosiguió -Discordia no me cambies el tema por que lo trajiste este ser de otra dimensión aquí- dijo Celestia tratando de volver al tema, Discordia solo parpadeo a su comentario.

-¿yo y para que quería traer aun ser super modelo de otra dimensión querida?- cuestiono Discordia, Anon solo levanto su ceja a su comentario pero Celestia solo volvió a hablar

-Discordia no mientas- se empezó a enojar nuevamente casi volviendo a reavivar su pelo en llamas - se que lo trajiste por su residuo mágico- hablo mientras hacia su magia y enseñaba los residuos mágicos-vez este es tu magia Discordia-

pero Anon noto que cuando apareció los residuos Discordia pareció sorprendido.

-tu no lo hiciste ¿verdad?- pregunto Anon a Discordia el solo recompuso para seguir viendo.

-no- dijo el, haciendo todo el resto de la habitación estuvieran confundidos pero Celestia no le creyó

-discordia deja de mentir- Celestia ya cansada le apunto su dedo- es tu firma mágica- dijo exasperaba.

-a ver todos tranquilicémonos- hablo Anon llamando la atención -¿como están seguro de que el fue?- puede que Anon no sabe nada de magia y pudiendo decir algo estúpido pero tenia que intentar de lo mas lógico incluso que tener que explicar, cosa que vio que Celestia casi puso lo ojos en blanco.

-por que es su firma mágica- dijo Celestia Anon solo curvo sus cejas.

-¿y que puede que sea una imitación de el no?- pregunto.

-eso es imposible- dijo Luna llamando la atención- cada ser tiene su magia y características única y es imposible que sea al menos...- dijo Luna casi dudosa mirando a su hermana que también tenia esa idea.

-¿al menos que?- pregunto Anón mirando a las dos, para que Celestia hablara.

-¿que sea de un familiar?- se cuestiono Celestia mirando a Discordia pero luego ella solo negó.

-pero tu no tienes hermanos...- dijo segura Celestia para mirar a Discordia que el estaba sudando haciendo que Celestia lo preguntara nuevamente -¿VERDAD?-

Discordia solo trago una bocanada de aire mirando su entorno y miro a su novia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ham...querida...yo...- empezó a hablar para que luego

-¡SI LO TIENE!- alguien grito un brillo familiar resonó o mas bien una explosión Anon casi se desequilibro como vio a las hermana y Discordia que estaban aturdidos Anon tenia un zumbido en su oído y volteo para ver que lo que paso solo para ver una escena.

-dios mio- Anon hablo en latín al ver los guardias no salieron mejor estaban tirado con muchos con quemaduras y muchos otros estaba en pedazos por la explosión y la puerta había explotado solo para ver llamas y humos saliendo pero no era como llamas normales eran verde .

-¿que...?-hablo Celestia para ver la escena y quedarse muda ver a sus guardias de esa forma, Anon escucho a Luna.

-quien hizo...-no termino cuando alguien salio.

-pues quien mas un verdadero dios del CAOS- grito un ser a lo lejano donde estaba saliendo una figura entre la llamas- Y ClaRo EstA el HERmano dE DiscordIA- para revelar un ser humano con una ropa extravagante como un regalo de cumpleaños con su cara toda blanca pero era claro que era una vestimenta en Payaso pero Anon pudo distinguir quien era pudo reconocer en su vídeo juego de hace mucho tiempo pero solo pudo murmurar su nombre.

-¿Kefka?- dijo Anon susurrando a lo que no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo un personaje de Final Fantasy pero luego recordó lo que el hacia y se espanto mucho lo que pude hacer " _este tipo es peor que el guason"_.

-¿tu lo conoces?- escucho Anon para mirar a todos Discordia, Luna y Celestia mirándolo a lo que Anon solo negó.

-no...bueno...si...o algo...- dijo Anon balbuceando -es un ser que hace cosas horrible por lo que se de el- dijo Anon mirando a los tres.

\- y tienes razón- dijo una voz alegre que escucho Anon atrás de su espalda rápido salta y mira a Kefka que aprecio de la nada riendo mientras se eleva flotando.

-o te espante- dijo Kefka riendo mientras mira nuevamente -es bueno ver que alguien sepa quien soy yo- dijo Kefka -pero no te preocupes no te voy hacerte nada- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa desquiciada - mi campeon-

ante lo ultimo Anon solo curvo su ceja pero luego vio que el payaso miro mas allá.

-hola hermanito- alzo su mano y lo agito muy sonriente

-¿hermanito?- todo el mundo casi exclamo

Discordia se levanto con cuidado mientras se sacudía su abrigo mientras acercaba a su hermano

-hermano que haces aquí- dijo Discordia mientras lo ojeaba que no hiciera nada pero el solo dio una sonrisa.

-bueno estaba caminando por dimensión por dimensión haciendo el trabajo de repartir el caos y ya que estaba cerca de aquí vine a verte- dijo sonriendo para luego desaparecer -¿y sabes lo que descubrí?- dijo con cierta tensión en su voz cuando Discordia iba hablar pero Anon pudo ver que Kefka desapareció y sonó un golpe algo salio disparado para desquebrajar todo el piso del salón Anon volteo y vio que Discordia ya no estaba y estaba Kefka que dio un pata que estaba humeando

-NAda DE GRItos, Nada de Destrucción, NaDa de GuerrAS, NADA DE CAOS- Kefka dio un grito de furia que daba una mirada dura a su hermano antes que hiciera algo dos lanzas aparecieron en el Kefka solo miro en su entorno para ver a las dos hermanas ahora en sus armaduras.

-no te muevas- dijo Celestia muy enojada

-si no seras lo ultimo que harás- dijo Luna fija en el.

Kefka solo puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio mientras suspiraba -demonios que ustedes dioses menores no conocen sus lugares- dijo cansancio solo chasqueo sus dedos y un trueno rojo golpeo a las hermanas mientra daban un grito de agonía- imaginen su peor dolo- dijo Kefka -hora imaginen que es dolor se multiplicara miles de veces que recorriera por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez- dijo kefka para luego abrir los ojos como si descubriera algo- ho pero ya lo están sintiendo JAJAJA- dio una risa mientras que las dos hermanas se arrodillaron de dolor pero luego discordia salio de los escombros lastimado.

-hermano por favor no- grito Discordia apresurado - no le hagas nada- dijo Discordia, Kefka lo miro y chasqueo nuevamente desapareciendo los rayos dejando las hermanas casi inconscientes en el piso Anon fue a ver a las dos.

-Luna Celestia- Anon las llamo solo para que ellas no respondieran les tomo pulso viendo que sus latidos era débiles _"apenas están con vida "_

Kefka se acerco discordia con pasos enojados -tienes una idea de como todos nosotros estamos decepcionados- dijo Kefka mientras dio una pata una roca del escombro y fue a golpear la frente de Discordia cuando se iba caer para atrás Kefka lo jalo y lo levanto -mira me hermanito has roto los votos y mira tus consecuencias- dijo kefka pero no haciendo que lo mirara solo lo solto para que Discordia cayera al suelo en el piso.

-ahora yo tengo que arreglar tu orden hermano- dijo Kefka mirándolo algo que hizo que su Discordia lo mirara con enfado.

-no puedes hacer eso hermano- dijo Discordia- este es mi dimensión yo...- pero no termino cuando lo interrumpieron.

-ESO SE HA SIDO REVOCADO HERMANO- grito Kefka que lo miro con furia -ordenes de padre- dijo Kefka cuando dijo eso Discordia se quedo sin habla.

-padre sabe...- pregunto Discordia alarmado.

-si- dijo interrumpiéndolo -padre lo sabe y me ha pedido su mas leal hijo de todos- dijo Kefka con orgullo - que ve donde esta tu hermano y arregles su lió- dijo Kefka mientras los señalaba una y otra vez en su pecho empujándolo -me dijo que hiciera "eso" y trajera al campeón- dijo Kefka luego levanto su dedos y chasqueo.

Anon sintió como se elevo junto con las hermanas en una capa mágica familiar y se pusieron en frente de Kefka y Discordia.

-muy bien princesas yo...- kefka comenzó a hablar hasta que vio que las princesas todavía cerraban los ojos adoloridas -huy- dijo con fastidio Kefka fue hacia ellas y levanto sus manos y se vio una carga de electricidad recorrió en sus manos y agarro las cabezas de las dos princesas abrieron los ojos con dolor -hola despierten- dijo con tono de diversión.

-ahora señoritas es hora de hablar- dijo Kefka- y lo que me refiero es que se callen y pongan toda la atención en mi- dijo Kefka con mirada amenazante - ahora gracias a mi hermano nuestro padre me pidió que viniera a su dimensión para arreglar su orden mi hermano tenia que hacer un poco de caos pero al no a serlo se hará el la mas gran espectacular show de todos- dijo Kefka con alegría - verán cuando esto pasa o un dios del Caos no cumple su trabajo se hace una actividad muy especial para decidir que es lo que va pasar a la dimensión pero no uno infantil ni estúpido como los juegos de la amistad...no se hace una verdadera demostración en honor al Caos - dijo con el puño arriba entusiasmado - en este caso la actividad de un torneo de cualquier tipo de combate desarrollado por nuestro padre.

-ahora las reglas son muy simple-siguió hablando mientras chasqueaba los dedos para luego mirar que las princesas brillaron se empezaron a manifestar sus auras mágicas para que luego se separan y salieran unos símbolos uno era una Luna y otro el Sol que empezaron a alejarse de la princesas, algo que Anon entraño lo que el estaba haciendo pero las princesas se asombraron y ensancharon sus miradas con sus bocas abiertas estaban apunto de hablar hasta que Kefka hablo -ha ha ha- dijo moviendo su dedo negando que si ellas hablaran pasaría algo haciendo que las princesas se callaran -ustedes pueden elegir y mandar cualquier guerrero que quieran para que vayan a pelear a su nombre para recuperar sus energías mágicas y de los otros siete...- dijo Kefeka con burla.

Anon solo curvo su ceja de la mención de los otros siete pero luego miro a Celestia y Luna que ellas se horrorizaron, Kefka solo se rió al ver sus expresiones.

-si le hice una visita a su sobrina y a las pueblerinas- dijo Kefka con una sonrisa mientras sacaba otros símbolos que salieron de su mano uno era la forma de un corazon, otro era la forma de un una chispa, habia una imagen de unas par de manzanas, también de varios cristales, luego se vio un arco iris con un rayo, unas cuantas mariposas junto varios globos

-asi que continuemos...- dijo retomando el tema - sera un combate de equipo o solo lo que me apetezca decidir como se pondrá las batallas y conforme va progresando mas duro sera la pelea...¿entendieron?- todos asistieron excepto Anon que tenia dudas.

-¿no entiendo yo que tengo que ver con esto?- pregunto Anon a lo que Kefka lo miro y sonrió.

-nada- dijo con una sonrisa Anon solo parpadeo y Kefka solo apareció de su lado como si lo agarrara como un amigo -veras yo quiero que alguien este ami lado a verla el gran torneo que se va desarrollar muy pronto y es muy aburrido quien yo solo lo disfrute y viendo que este lugar esta repleta mente lleno de paz y armonía- mientras sacaba su lengua con disgusto- algunos de este lugar serian completamente estirados en sus actitudes asi que por que no traer uno de una dimensión completamente en caos ¿no es así?-

Kefka lo soltó y le palmeo su espalda con gesto de amistad empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo -asi- dijo mientras veía para atrás a todos -la primera pelea sera en dos horas como demostración para ver contra quienes van a pelear así que no tarden discordia encárgate de traerlos- ya acostándose en el aire mientras se hurgaba en su oído-hasta entonces voy preparar todo chao- dijo y de repente desapareció.

una vez que desapareció las princesas como Anon cayeron al suelo nadie dijo nada solo se escucharon las voces de todos desgastados Anon solo dio un suspiro cansado

-en que lió nos hemos metido- hablo a nadie en particular en voz alta

* * *

después de que todos recuperan un poco tanto emocional como físico de lo que ocurría habían pasado mas de dos horas Anon en el cuarto que le designaron mientras las princesas trataban de arreglar el castillo y los deseosos de los guardias que habían muerto por la encantadora presentación de Kefka, Anon le dio un escalofrió al solo pensar que el peor psicópata de todos de los juegos que ha jugado real mente estaba ahí era como una pesadilla en manos de un bromista asesino y de su propuesta de hacerlo pero ahora solo una cosa le estaba molestando.

 _"por que yo fui elegido que mas trama ese payaso"_ pensó Anón que había miles y miles de personas de su mundo para esto, cuando Anon iba meditarlo sobre el asunto.

toc, toc, toc se escucho la puerta Anon miro la puerta y se acerco para abrirlo cuando lo abrió reconoció quien era

 _-Flor?- pregunto Anon en verla -¿que haces aqui?- pregunto._

-las princesas te quieren ver- dijo con un poco de reverencia- me dijeron que te llevara ante ella- dijo,

Anon solo parpadeo y se había olvidado que ella era una sirvienta-ha si si- dijo mientras salia del cuarto caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, doblaron en muchas esquinas, y subieron por unas escaleras hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta cuando entraron vio una gran multitud varios guardias armados que estaban mirando su equipo afilando sus hojas otros leyendo libros flotantes y otros tomando pócimas todos se detuvieron cuando miraron al ver a Anon que salio de la puerta por un momento solo hubo silencio incomodo y pesado Anon solo prefirió moverse y buscar a las princesas Flor siguió llevándolo entre la multitud que nuevamente reanudaron sus actividades algunas con miradas con disgusto Anon solo suspiro debido aquellos son los que noqueo a los guardias, pero se alegro cuando llego a otra puerta los guardias lo abrieron para los dos dejando pasar.

una vez dentro Anon vio a las dos princesas pero desconoció a las otros nueve seres que estaban ahí vio a siete seres femeninos de distintos colores una de color rosa con el cabello lizo decaído un poco oscuro se veía muy triste, había un grupo a su alrededor que parecía que le estaban confortando una es anaranjada de cabello rubio, otro una blanca con el cabello morado muy elegante otra con el color crema con el cabello rosa claro, una color azul con un peinado salvaje de varios colores, luego miro a dos mas que estaban hablando con Celestia y Luna una era una rosa con cabello largo con tres tipos de colores y otra mas era una morado con con el cabello de un chica lista Anon solo pudo contemplar las grandes cantidades colores de gran forma femenina delgadas con grandes proporciones pero sobre todo muy hermosas no tan cerca como las princesas pero sin duda con grandes características bellas que se veía a plena vista en una habitación, luego vio a dos seres masculinos uno es de color blanco fornido con una armadura mas distinguida con una lanza y un escudo en su espalda pero el otro que estaba hablando con el era uno regordete chaparro con el cabello verde con la piel morado todos estaban en su profunda platica.

-nhmp- llamo la atención Flor haciendo presencia mientras se acercaron a las princesas, todos dejaron de hablar para mirar a los dos que entraron pero la mayoria miraron a Anon- princesa he traído al invitado del ser del caos - cuando termino todo el mundo le dieron una mirada dura y pesada a lo que Anon solo trago saliva.

 _"grandioso flor por que no le dices que somos el enemigo"_ se quejo su voz interna.

-mucha gracias Flor- dijo Luna para mi alivio de que no todos se disgustaban en verlo a lo que Flor solo asintió y se fue por donde vinieron.

-todos el presente quiero presentar a Anon- a nuncio Celestia con amabilidad - el no es un enemigo solo es una victima mas de entrenamiento del enemigo que conocemos llamado Kefka- dijo Celestia con amabilidad y viendo que todo el mundo le estaba dando una miradas bastante malas algo que agradeció mucho Anon ya no mirándolo con enojo.

-Anon me gustaría presentarte de forma muy adecuada ante el grupo pero nuestro tiempo es limitado ante las exigencias de este ser malvado- dijo Celestia apenada con sincera disculpa -por lo que vimos tu sabes un poco de el y nos gustaría saber mas de este sujeto de este ser que nos estamos enfrentando- dijo Celestia.

Anon solo parpadeo estaba apunto de hablar hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

-aja- grito la chica de color azul con melena de salvaje arco iris - si el sabe quien es el es- hablo mientras lo apuntaba acusatoria - eso significa que el realmente un amigo de ese tipo- lo acuso.

-wow espera- dijo Anon tan rápido como vio su acusación - yo no soy amigo de ese lunático- se defendió mientras se apuntaba así mismo -yo fui traído aquí encontrar de mi voluntad- dijo Anon pero ella al parecer no le creyó siguiendo dando su mirada de desconfianza.

-pues es muy raro que solo se haya tomado las molestia en traerte aquí solo para...- la chica no pudo terminar cuando una voz sonó interrumpiendo.

-Rainbow Dash es suficiente- demando Luna - mi hermana ya explico que el es inocente- dijo dando una mirada severa.

-¿pero como es que es que lo conoce?- dijo la chica de color azul hora conocido como Rainbow Dash que siguió acusando teniendo un punto todo el mundo se empezó a murmurar ante eso a lo que solo Celestia llamo la atención.

-eso lo que queremos saber Rainbow y encaso de otra interrupción mas tendrán que esperar en el otro cuarto- hablo duramente Celestia frustrada a lo que Anon solo suspiro -por favor dinos todo lo que sepas de el Anon- dijo Celestia.

-bueno- Anon solo se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar bien de el- miren solo lo conozco por que el solo es un personaje ficticio en mi mundo- dijo Anon cuando termino Celestia como todos alzaron sus gestos.

-personaje ficticio?- repitió Celestia con cuidado- ¿quieres decir que solo lo conoces como en cuentos?- pregunto consternada

-es mas bien en un vídeo juego- dijo Anón rascando la cabeza - verán solo lo he visto como un personaje o el villano principal de unos vídeo juegos...pero no salgamos del tema quieres saber quien es el ¿no? - dijo Anon para no dar todo un explicación que son los vídeo juego viendo que ellos son de la época medieval que apenas han entender el concepto - solo conozco como Kefka Palazzo fue antiguo ser humano que sirvió a un emperador y fue el primero en ser voluntario en un experimento relacionado con la magia que causo que tuviera magia pero...- Anon se detuvo que tendría que decir - pero algo salio mal y su mente se vio afectada convirtiéndolo en psicópata con poderes mágico-todo el mundo se miraron preocupados ante esa información que dio Anon.

-¿sabes de lo que es capas de a ser?- pregunto Celestia preocupada.

-solo se que ha echo cosas mucho mas horrible que haya escuchado- dijo Anon preocupado - escuche es impaciente que el incluso invirtió veneno al rió de un reino para poder conquistar rápido matando a todos los reino y la mitad del ejercito de su mismo reino que servia a su emperador mientras el se reía de los agonizaban del efecto del veneno- cuando lo dijo juraría que escucho alguien escupiendo mientras alguien gritaba doctor todos dieron una cara mas preocupada.

-que bárbaro- escucho alguien con voz elegante Anon solo prosiguió.

-el no tiene lealtad a nadie mato a su emperador con sus propias manos- anon siguió continuando a la peor parte.

-tiene una diestra y siniestra inteligencia creo una arma de destrucción masiva para destruir al instante ciudades y de alguna forma encontró el poder de convertirse en un dios- dijo Anon vio que todos abrieron los ojos muy alarmados si se traba de un dios mientra proseguía - todo aquel que no lo venerara sufrirían un horrible destino y luego inconforme destruyo el mundo entero - todos se miraron desconcertados incluso hubo un fuerte golpe todos miraron y vieron a la chica de piel crema con cabellos rosa que cayo desmayada.

-¡Fluttershy!-gritaron alarmadas tratando de ayudarla

todos estaban mas conmocionados la cara de Luna estaba asombrada, la cara de la rosa de melena larga con tres colores se estremeció mientra el sujeto de armadura se le acerco y se empezaron a abrazar con preocupación, la chica de color violeta dejo de escribir en un pergamino ahora tenia una cara mucho mas preocupada no pudo ver como estaban las de mas por que veía directamente a Celestia se podría decir que estaba mas palidecida si se podría estar al ver que ella es blanca pero era un gesto de mucha preocupación que rápido suspiro muy profundamente.

-¿lo pudieron derrotarlo?- pregunto Celestia, Anon parpadeo tratando de recordarlo.

-si pero...la verdad costo mucho trabajo en vencerlo, se perdiendo millones de vidas y los que se salvaron solo pudieron ver el mundo rejuvenecerse- dijo Anon terminando, toda la habitación estuvo en silencio nadie dijo nada Anon no supo cuanto duro pero sinceramente todos estaban muy preocupados por el destino en manos de un loco.

-¿que vamos hacer hermana?- pregunto Luna preocupada todos movieron sus cabezas en dirección en ella en lo que estaba apunto de decir, Celestia solo suspiro

-...no hay de otra que seguir su jugo hermana...- dijo Celestia con calma -hasta que encontremos alguna forma en poder vencerlo sin perder vidas hermana pero lo lograremos- dijo Celestia con calma y determinada tuvo un gran efecto en todos asistieron determinados, Anon dio una pequeña sonrisa que puede que haya esperanza para ellos.

 ** _toc,toc,toc,_**

todos movieron su cabezas a la puerta que sonó salio Flor y entro a la habitación.

-princesa el señor Discordia llego- anuncio pero todo el mundo sintió una onda de calor que golpeo en el salón todos miraron a Celestia que ella se le veía enfurecida

-dile que pase- se escucho como un susurro amenazante mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse Flor se fue rápidamente, luego se abrió nuevamente para verse al Discordia entrar preocupado pero se paralizo al ver a su novia con esa mirada que le estaba dando todo el mundo lo noto pero nadie dijo nada.

-he mi rayo de...-trato de pronunciar pero fue cortado.

-¿ya es la hora Discordia?- dijo Celestia inexpresiva pero se podía escuchar un poco de odio

 _"problemas en paraíso ¿he?_ hablo su voz burlándose a lo que Anon se reprocho así mismo mirando la pareja que al parecer esta peleados.

Discordia solo suspiro tristemente -si es la hora- dijo

Celestia se paro y empezó a caminar al otro cuarto sin mirarlo todo el grupo empezó a seguirla sin decir nada a el solo la ser de colo crema amarillo suave con pelo de color rosa claro conocida si no mal recuerda Anon fue la que se cayo conocida como Fluttershy lo miro con compasión a Discordia.

-dale tiempo seguro que resolverán las cosas- dijo Fluttershy eso hizo que el devolviera una sonrisa.

-¡Fluttershy, Anon vengan!- grito Luna, Fluttershy rápido se fue Anon paso rápido por Discordia para ver el salón repleto de soldados que estaban en formación cuadrada mientras Celestia estaba enfrente de todos ellos también pudo ver al guerrero de armadura que estaba con la rosa.

-se que esto es un improvisto y apresurado mis soldados- dijo Celestia con voz firme - pero ya saben por que están aquí- pauso mientras recorría mirando a cada uno de sus soldados -hace dos horas hubo un improvisto de un ser llamado Kefka vino y usurpo los poderes de la armonía-cuando dijo eso Anon miro a las seis chicas que solo bajaron sus cabezas pero Celestia continuo- pero no solo eso también tomaron la magia de la princesa Candance, de mi hermana y de...mi- dijo Celestia sin perder su tono -ahora este ser nos demando un juego que debemos tomar para recuperar los poderes soldados- Celestia solo suspiro fuertemente pero con motivación -confió en ustedes mis soldados ahora sus princesas mas los necesita para recuperar nuestros poderes soldados - Celestia miro a todos sus soldados ante cada uno de ellos -¿puedo confiar en ustedes?-

a lo que dio un grito extraordinario - ¡si mi princesa!- rugieron los soldados a lo que hizo que Celestia, Luna y las demás sonrieron.

 _"están muy determinados para morir"_ dijo su voz cosa que no le hizo gracia a Anon.

Celestia miro a Discordia y asintió a lo que el correspondió y trono los dedos y todo el mundo desaprecio de la habitación

* * *

Anon salio mareado y casi cayo al suelo no supo que paso.

-dios- se quejo Anon mirando al piso recargando en su rodillas.

-estas bien- pregunto la voz, Anon miro a Luna que estaba preocupado.

Anon trato de mantener su comida con mano tapando su boca por cualquier caso no llegara aguantar pero solo dio un mirada sonriente.

-si estoy bien...- dijo Anon para sentir nuevamente su comida subir - eso creo es mi primer viaje de esta forma-

Luna sonrió un poco pero todavía preocupada - debimos de a verte dicho que íbamos hacer esto- dijo Luna

Anon iba hablar hasta que miro su entorno en un corredor oscuro.

-¿heee alguien sabe donde estamos?- pregunto alguien pero repentinamente Discordia apareció.

-por favor por aquí- dijo Discordia todo el mundo lo empezó a seguirlo

todos caminaban con determinación hacia una luz y de lo que depararía pero se podía sentir los nervios en el ambiente no se tardo mucho para llegar y salir todos fueron deslumbrados por la luz para luego mirar el entorno Anon reconoció enseguida lo que se vio fue un gran estadio uno muy grande para millones de personas y en el centro había una plataforma de concreto, Anon se imagino que es la arena donde se haría, todo el mundo se quedo mirando el entorno impresionado.

-¡bienvenidos combatientes!- grito una voz todos miraron arriba al payaso levitando mientra desciende poco a poco -es bueno que todos vinieron a tiempo jejeje- rio Kefka mientras daba una cara seria - odio las cosas que me hagan esperar- dijo con un tono serio.

-si lo hemos escuchado- dijo Celestia con una mirada seria.

-¿¡de verdad!?- dijo Kefka con sorpresa fingida - me imagino que mi buen amigo Anon les ha dicho todo de mi- dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa-muchas gracias- le dijo a Anon que de repente desaprecio y pareciendo a su lado asustando - pero ahora relájate y ponte cómodo mi buen amigo- dijo Kefka haciendo que de alguna manera aparecieran en un de los asientos mas cercano de la arena -¿palomitas? ¿bebidas? ¿nachos? - dijo levitando muchas cosas alrededor de Anon -¿hot dog?- a lo que Anon solo parpadeo

-¿ha no gracias?- dijo con cuidado a lo que el payaso se quedo mirando el hot dog.

-si tienes razon hay que cuidar esa figura ¿no?- dijo Kefka para solo morder el hot dog cuando lo termino saco un megáfono.

-muy bien competidores- sonó en todo el lugar -las reglas son sencillas- dijo mientras levitaba sus pierna mientras hablaba - se enfrentaran en este evento uno a uno contra el ser que yo invoque pueden utilizar armas, escudos, magia, cabeza, rodilla,codo, golpes entre pierna, picarse los ojos etc,etc,etc... para poder derrotarlo- dijo Kefka con un tono divertido para luego sentarse son una cara seria - pero eso si...dos entran y uno sale- dijo con frialdad todo el mundo agrando los ojos a lo que se esta refiriendo -¿entendido?-

-pon cualquier reto Kefka nosotros ganaremos- dijo Celestia con molestia.

-jejeje ¿alguien esta impaciente para ver morir sus soldados?- dijo kefka con diversión y solo trono los dedos y salio una energía roja en la plataforma - vamos elijen a su guerrero que quieran pueden ser ustedes princesas cualquiera del estadio puede participar... el mio esta esperando- dijo con diversión.

Celestia miro a su soldados hasta que uno salio entre la fila -yo lo haré princesa- dijo el guerrero uno que llevaba una lanza con alas de color blanco gris

 _se ve bastante fornido_ dijo su voz interna analizando al guerrero.

lentamente el guerrero subió a la plataforma sin vacilar y determinado parándose en la plataforma mirando la energía que poco poco se formaba por unos cuantos segundos la energía se empezó a ver una figura.

 _¿me pregunto que sera?_ pregunto su voz

 _"¿crees que sea uno de su mismo reino un guerrero con alas o puede que sea uno de esos guerrero con cuerno?"_ pregunto se quedo mirando la energía se empezó a formar un ser con gran musculatura se empezó a ver contraje con una muñequeas, no se pudo ver la cara, pero su traje con un poco amarillo se pudo apreciar una capucha con dos espadas en su espalda.

 _es un ninja esta perdido_ dijo su voz con lastima

 _"ho vamos el tipo pude que tenga una oportunidad ni que fuera..."_ cuando se termino de materializar estaba dando la espalda a todos pero cuando volteo Anon agrando los ojos al reconocerlo

- _no puede ser-_ hablo con la boca bien abierta -no,no,no,no,no,no esto es una broma- se dijo asi mismo viendo quien era -este tipo es..."

-tu- demando el soldado de Celestia y viendo que no reconoce la especie que tiene enfrente - ¿contra quien es el que me voy a afrenta?- dijo con honor y valentía mientras que el otro ser lo analizo con esos ojos blancos, solo dio una risa cubriendo su boca de color amarillo mientras preparaba para sacar su kunai oculta con cadena mientras solo se posicionaba en su estilo ninjitsu.

-¡yo soy escorpión!-


End file.
